


freckles

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, it's stupid as hell and kirigiri puts some makeup on togami and he looks like an idiot, there is literally nothing interesting about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You frown in confusion, turning your head to the side a bit. “I don’t have any freckles, Kyouko.” </p><p>She raises an eyebrow, “Are you honestly that determined to be perfect that you won’t even admit you have freckles? There’s nothing wrong with freckles; and they look nice on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles

Kirigiri pulled away from your lips, climbing off of your lap and sitting down on the bed beside you calmly while straightening out her skirt. She tapped the bridge of your nose with the tip of her gloved finger. “I like your freckles,” she tells you, “They suit you well.” She leaned back on her hands.

You frown in confusion, turning your head to the side a bit. “I don’t have any freckles, Kyouko.” 

She raises an eyebrow, “Are you honestly that determined to be perfect that you won’t even admit you have freckles? There’s nothing wrong with freckles; and they look nice on you.”

“But I really don’t have freckles,” you say, carefully reaching your hand up to cover your face. Did you have them? You didn’t think so, but Kirigiri appeared to be telling the truth. “No, you really do.” She had the smallest smile on her face and it was frustrating you. 

You couldn’t help but look worried as you stood and rushed into the bathroom to check the mirror. Sure enough, there was a series of small, very faint dots along the tops of your cheeks and all over your nose. “How can I get rid of these?” You called into the other room. 

You hear a snort from the other room then a “Byakuya, they’re part of your skin,” she replied, standing to meet you. “A bit of concealer might help though.” Kirigiri shrugged at the suggestion.

You whined a bit, rubbing at the little imperfections littering your face. “Do you have any?”

She leaned against the frame of the door. “Yes, but my skin tone isn’t the same as yours. It’d stand out since my skin is lighter.”

“I don’t really care,” you said, not taking your eyes off of the dots, “As long as it covers them up.”

She sighed, but opened the cupboard next to the mirror, pulling out a small bottle and shutting the cupboard again. “Fine, I’ll put it on you. Take off your glasses and lean down.” You followed her instructions as Kirigiri pulled off one of her gloves and squirted just a bit of the concealer onto the pad of her finger, then smeared it on carefully. “That should work. I can’t see it anymore.” You looked back up into the mirror to inspect her job. You could see the makeup, but you didn’t think anyone would be able to tell from a distance. 

“It doesn’t really match, you know.” She stated, putting the bottle back on the shelf. “And you could hardly see your freckles anyway. I could only see them because I was an inch from your face.” Kirigiri hopped up to sit on the counter and stuck your glasses on her face. “It kind of looks like you got a sunburn while wearing sunglasses,” she said while putting her glove back on. You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

You rolled your eyes, carefully rubbing one of your fingers over the top of your left cheek. “At least those disgusting marks aren’t visible anymore.” 

She let out a snort of laughter, “Sure, but you have a white mark going across your face. I think it might be even more visible.”

You looked over at her and frowned, taking your glasses off of her face and slipping them on your own. “So be it. It’s better than freckles.” You took a step back, considering her statement for a second, but shook it off. 

She made a noise of disbelief, rolled her eyes, and said, “If you insist, your highness.” She gracefully slid off the counter. “Let’s get lunch.” With a small sigh, you nodded. 

***

Kirigiri sat across from you in the cafeteria with a bowl of ramen while you ate at your carefully made sandwich. (If you were honest with yourself, you’d admit that you aren’t very good at making sandwiches, but you’re not honest with yourself, so you think you’re fantastic, thank you very much.) Naegi entered the lunchroom with his usual mildly irritating optimistic aura, giving a small wave to Asahina and Sakura before coming over to your table and sitting himself down beside Kirigiri. 

“Good afternoon, Kirigiri-san. Togami-kun,” he greeted, then turned his head towards you. He gave you an odd look, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “I think there’s something on your face…? A bit of white, right here,” he indicated on his own face with his finger. 

You shot a glare at Kirigiri as she chuckled quietly before turning to Naegi, “There’s nothing on my face.” He frowned, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t even check though.”

“I think I’d know if something were on my face,” you shot.

“Would you _really_?,” Kirigiri added without expression, but you could see the grin in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> it ends kind of abruptly i'm very sorry ; ; there was just nothing else i could think of
> 
> and this fic is dumb so i'm abandoning it


End file.
